Power Rangers RPM: Next Generation
by kanna-chan94
Summary: Venjix has returned more powerful than ever, bringing with him even stronger monsters from various dimensions spanning time and space. To stop this, Dr. K has now asked for seven teenagers to fight. See inside for more details
1. OCs Needed!

**OC POWER RANGERS RPM**

**YAY! Time for an OC submission story! This is RPM: Next Generation (NG for short)!**

**Here are the requirements: **

**3 girls, 4 guys (I've already taken one of the girls)**

**Here's the format (using my ranger as an example):**

**Name: Arianna (Ari) Knight**

**Age: 18**

**Color Series: Red**

**Appearance: white skin, gray eyes (kinda like a stormy gray), dark brown hair down to shoulders, usually seen in long jeans and a T-Shirt of any color except yellow or orange and black converse all-star shoes**

**Special Facts: adopted from France at age 12, speaks fluent French, has a French accent, attending American university, reluctant to become Ranger Red at first, but takes it up when her adoptive family gets attacked, enjoys reading, very smart**

**For those of you who have heard of DriveRed (who is a very good friend of mine here on FF), we will hopefully be doing a version of my OC RPM vs. his OC Samurai. I'm still talking to him about it, but with any luck it should work (and all the RPM rangers will be included, so no worries there)**

**As for pairings, I will PM the people who contribute their OCs for permission**

**For the special facts section of the form, this includes stuff pretty much similar to what I put (basically personality stuff, their knowledge, family, etc.)**

**Updates on this can and will be fairly slow, because I have other stories, school, and karate to keep up with. You have been warned.**


	2. The Winners thus far

**OK! YOU'VE WAITED...YOU'VE WATCHED...YOU'VE HOPED...I'm starting to sound like a crazy announcer person, so I'm going to announce who's who!**

**And...the winners are -cue dramatic music-**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted OCs. I'd pick all of your OCs if I could, but since RPM only has seven rangers, I can't. However, you will have another opportunity, which you will find out at the end of the list of winners!**

**And now...the winners are...**

**My red ranger, Arianna Knight!**

**Name: Arianna (Ari) Knight**

**Age: 18**

**Color Series: Red**

**Appearance: white skin, gray eyes (kinda like a stormy gray), dark brown hair down to shoulders, usually seen in long jeans and a T-Shirt of any color except yellow or orange and black converse all-star shoes**

**Special Facts: adopted from France at age 12, speaks fluent French, has a French accent, attending American university, reluctant to become Ranger Red at first, but takes it up when her adoptive family gets attacked, enjoys reading, very smart**

**F****or blue, we have...shadyslim69's OC, Sim Williams!**

**Name: Sim Williams**

**Age: 17**

**Color Series: Blue**

**Appearance: Light Brown skin, black eyes, short curly hair, usually wears blue, white, or black t-shirts, always wears basketball shoes**

**Special Facts:born in a wealthy neighborhood, skipped his last year of high school to attend American university, very popular, has an american accent,very interested in being a ranger, enjoys martial arts, basketball and football, very smart**

**For green, we have...DriveRed's OC, Richard Craig!**

**Name: Richard Craig**

**Age- 19**

**Color Series: Green**

**Apperance: White skin, blue eyes, black hair. Usually seen in a blue shirt and khaki pants. Stands at 5'8.**

**Special Facts: Love sports, and works well with the team. Cares alot about his friends and loved ones, and uses that as his motive to fight Venjix. Owns a blue Chevrolet Malibu.**

**For black, we have...an anonymous reviewer, D's OC, Luke Benson!**

**Name: Luke Benson**

**Age: 19**

**Color Series: Black**

**Appearnce: white skin, brown eyes and coco blonde hair, dark blue jeans, leather black jacket, black tennis shoes.**

**Special Facts: Originally from Ireland, Luke lost his family to Venjix, and has a bad temper and anger issues. Drifting from one place to another in the wastes like Dillon.**

**And last, but certainly not least, for silver, we have...Sadame no Kusari's OC, Wind!**

**Name: Wind**

**Age: 18**

**Series: Silver**

**Appearance: Brown eyes, Asian descent, long brown hair that hangs below her waist, usually prefers dark colored clothing**

**Special facts: Born in America to Chinese parents, Wind speaks fluent Chinese and English. Enjoys reading, sleeping, listening to music, and is protective of her friends**

**A/N: Those are the winners thus far. We have too many girl OCs, so if those of you who entered would like to change your entry to a boy, please feel free to do so. These colors have already been taken, too, so you'll have to change the color, too. A second option, of course, is that you can make up your own Attack Bot! But before doing that, please submit more guy OCs of the following colors: gold and yellow. Thanks! As soon as I get those up, we can get this story started (which I will hopefully be able to do over my winter break, which is in a few weeks)!**


	3. THE FINAL WINNERS

**OK! YOU'VE WAITED...YOU'VE WATCHED...YOU'VE HOPED...I'm starting to sound like a crazy announcer person, so I'm going to announce who's who!**

**And...the winners are -cue dramatic music-**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted OCs. I'd pick all of your OCs if I could, but since RPM only has seven rangers, I can't. However, you will have another opportunity, which you will find out at the end of the list of winners!**

**And now...the winners are...**

**My red ranger, Arianna Knight!**

**Name: Arianna (Ari) Knight**

**Age: 18**

**Color Series: Red**

**Appearance: white skin, gray eyes (kinda like a stormy gray), dark brown hair down to shoulders, usually seen in long jeans and a T-Shirt of any color except yellow or orange and black converse all-star shoes**

**Special Facts: adopted from France at age 12, speaks fluent French, has a French accent, attending American university, reluctant to become Ranger Red at first, but takes it up when her adoptive family gets attacked, enjoys reading, very smart**

**F****or blue, we have...shadyslim69's OC, Sim Williams!**

Name: Sim Williams

Age: 17

Color Series: Blue

Appearance: Light Brown skin, black eyes, short curly hair, usually wears blue, white, or black t-shirts, always wears basketball shoes

Special Facts:born in a wealthy neighborhood, skipped his last year of high school to attend American university, very popular, has an american accent,very interested in being a ranger, enjoys martial arts, basketball and football, very smart

**For yellow, we have...Michelle the Editor's OC, Bartholomew "Bart" O'Connor!**

Name: Bartholomew "Bart" O'Connor

Age: 17

Color Series: Yellow

Appearance: Dark brown skin, brown eyes, buzz-cut frizzy black hair, tall and lean build; tends to wear overalls and T-shirts

Special Facts: Wants to use his powers to defeat the bad guys, period. He has no interest in his teammates, and avoids them when they're not training or fighting. Likes country music and gardening, even though he would kill to keep this a secret, and hates uniforms.

**For green, we have...DriveRed's OC, Richard Craig!**

Name: Richard Craig

Age- 19

Color Series: Green

Apperance: White skin, blue eyes, black hair. Usually seen in a blue shirt and khaki pants. Stands at 5'8.

Special Facts: Love sports, and works well with the team. Cares alot about his friends and loved ones, and uses that as his motive to fight Venjix. Owns a blue Chevrolet Malibu.

**For black, we have...an anonymous reviewer, D's OC, Luke Benson!**

Name: Luke Benson

Age: 19

Color Series: Black

Appearnce: white skin, brown eyes and coco blonde hair, dark blue jeans, leather black jacket, black tennis shoes.

Special Facts: Originally from Ireland, Luke lost his family to Venjix, and has a bad temper and anger issues. Drifting from one place to another in the wastes like Dillon.

**For gold, we have...World's Love Song's OC, Kendall Charge!**

Name: Kendall Charge

Age: 19

Color Series: Golden

Appearance: White skin, black and blonde hair, strom eyes, and usaully wears hoodies and swetas

Special Facts: He is a rebel and is one of those who can pick a fight in an empty room. He doesn't have a family and is so tempermental because he failed to protect his little sister when their parents died, whom died from cancer at age 4 and he was 9. Now he's trying to fit in as a Ranger, and trying to find a heart to understand

**For silver, we have...Sadame no Kusari's OC, Wind!**

Name: Wind

Age: 18

Series: Silver

Appearance: Brown eyes, Asian descent, long brown hair that hangs below her waist, usually prefers dark colored clothing

Special facts: Born in America to Chinese parents, Wind speaks fluent Chinese and English. Enjoys reading, sleeping, listening to music, and is protective of her friends

**A/N: For those of you who didn't get picked...sorry! Luckily, I am taking requests for monsters! So far I have one (which will be the first monster used; that's for you, Michelle), and would LOVE a lot more! Chapter 3 is where we will get things going!**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS!**

**OK, I get that this isn't a full chapter; heck, it's not even a real chapter. But I have a point to make.**

**I am going on Power Rangers strike. Know what that is? It's when you no longer write or read/review Power Rangers stories unless they're by people who you know are capable of telling the difference between constructive criticism and a flame (you should know who you are if I've reviewed your stuff or if you've reviewed my stuff).**

**Why am I doing this, you ask? Well, I'm going to tell you a story. I will not name names, for the people who are reading this should know who they are, and anonimity is...well, yeah. You get the picture.**

**Anyway, here's the story:**

**A few days ago, I found an interesting story in the Super Sentai archives called "Captain Awesome," and it was a Gokaiger fanfic. Here is the summary: "The greatest treasure in the universe was always his dream. But what if a new one was to appear?" The pairing in this story was Marvelous/Ahim. I was intrigued, given that there aren't a lot of Marvelous/Ahim pairings (actually, there weren't any prior to this story) and decided to check it out.**

**Little did I know that I would be digging myself an extremely big hole.**

**Most of the Japanese was wrong, and there were several spelling/grammar mistakes; not to mention some serious OOC-ness.**

**So, I reviewed it. I feel that I was very polite with my review. If you're interested in seeing the reviews that I wrote (I wrote two reviews), just PM me or look at the story.**

**Two days ago, I logged back onto FanFiction, and found an interesting message in my inbox from another one of the author's "sisters." I'm not going to share it, because I found it fairly rude, and I don't usually share inbox messages. I mean, they're private for a reason, right? So, I'm not going to share it.**

**The point I'm trying to make with this is that you will no longer see any updates on this story. All of you can have your OCs back (well, except for Ari; she's mine!). I will take this story down within the next few days, unless someone wants to continue with it in my place. If that's the case, you must use all the OCs with their designated colors.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Also, to the one person who messaged me and had the nerve to call me something that I really don't feel like saying right now, here's a deal: I won't review your stuff (or any of your sisters' stuff), and you don't review mine. Deal? Good.**

**Now, on a much lighter note...I didn't say I was going on Super Sentai strike! So, you can expect updates on "Human" once Go-Buster airs, and I'm currently working on a two-shot starring the 34 previous Super Sentai that takes place before the Legendary Great War and after the last episode (which will probably be how I pictured it before it aired). Look forward to them!**


	5. Chapter 1! At last!

**A/N: OK...you've waited...and waited...and waited some more...but here it is! The OC Power Rangers story! Warning in advance: There won't be a megazord fight in this chapter (and probably not for a few chapters). I want this to be more of a twist on RPM/Go-Onger, so the Rangers are going to have to work to earn their megazords. So the origins chapter(s) won't be for a while, and the earning of the megazords may be 1-2 chapters per character.**

**Quick note: when I talk about the operators uniforms, I'm pretty much referring to the uniforms from Go-Onger, but instead of saying stuff like "mach full force" and "smile blooming," they pretty much just the person's color and the word 'operator.'**

**Um...what else...again, sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, the next chapter might have to be an even longer wait...between school, future fics (one of which includes the sequel to Human), and karate, I might not be able to update this as often as I'd like.**

**Um...oh, I'm going to use little bits and pieces of French (because my character is French). My French isn't that great (actually, it's pretty bad), so feel free to correct me if something isn't right.**

**I remember! Slim-san, there's no such thing as black eyes, so your OC is just going to have dark brown eyes. Sorry!**

**Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Je suis fatigué," Ariana complained as she crawled out of her bed. Ariana was the RPM Red Series Operator. She was eighteen years old, and had been living in the U.S. for six years. She was adopted from France at age twelve, and learned to speak the English language fluently (in addition to already speaking French fluently). Ariana had white skin, stormy gray eyes, and brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She growled to herself as she put on her clothes, a pair of long jeans and a black T-shirt, and looked at her roommate, Wind. Somehow, Wind was already up and dressed in her clothes, which were jeans and a grey T-shirt that said 'kiss my ass' in black ink on it. "How is it you're so...preppy?"<p>

"It's peppy," Wind sighed, as she closed her book. She moved a part of her long brown hair behind her ear, before standing up. She looked at herself in the mirror and quickly put on some eyeliner to make her brown eyes show more. Then, she put her hair up in a ponytail. Wind was the RPM Silver Series Operator, and, like Ariana, was also eighteen. Wind was Chinese, and spoke English and Cantonese fluently. "And I just got more sleep than you, that's all."

"You suck," Ariana sighed, as the two headed towards the kitchen of the RPM base in Corinth.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Amusant," Ariana sarcastically replied. They quickly saw two of their fellow operators who were also on their way to the kitchen: the RPM Blue Series Operator, Sim Williams, and the RPM Gold Series Operator, Kendall Charge. "Would you look at that, it's the guys. They're up early."

"As opposed to..." Sim trailed off, as he went to grab an apple from the kitchen counter. The kitchen wasn't that big, but it was enough for the RPM rangers and Dr. K, their mentor. It had a stainless steel refrigerator and freezer with an electric stove and an oven. There was a wooden counter top and a small table with four black chairs.

Sim yawned as he sat down at the table and took a bite into the apple. Sim was seventeen years old with light brown skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans and basketball shoes. He put his feet up on the table as he asked, "Hey, Kendall, where's everyone else?"

"What makes you think I'd know? It wasn't my turn to watch them," Kendall replied as he sat on the counter top. Kendall was nineteen, a year older than Ariana and Wind, and had white skin. His hair was naturally blonde, but he dyed most of it so that it was black with little bits of blonde. He had stormy gray eyes, like Ariana, and he wore a navy blue hoodie with black sweatpants and black sneakers.

"I heard that," Richard Craig yawned, as he walked into the kitchen. He was quickly followed by his fellow operators, Luke Benson and Bart O'Connor. Richard was the RPM Green Series Operator, and was proud of his role on the team. Richard Craig was nineteen, and had white skin, blue eyes, and dark hair. He enjoyed being part of the team, although it took a while for him to get used to the idea of a younger person leading the team. He was very standoffish towards Ariana, but quickly got used to her leading the team. Richard wore a blue T-shirt with khaki pants and was pretty tall.

Bart, the RPM Yellow Series Operator, wasn't really that social. He grabbed his food and left. At seventeen, Bart was the youngest of the rangers, and only cared about defeating the bad guys. He had no interest in his teammates. However, he looked good, but looks wouldn't get him far. He was tall and had a lean-build, with dark brown skin and eyes, and frizzy-cut black hair. He hated wearing uniforms, especially his operator uniform. Dr. K couldn't do anything about it, and neither could any of the other rangers, so he just went around in overalls and a T-shirt.

Luke, the RPM Black Series Operator, if anything, was the most temperamental. He was originally from Ireland and was forced to flee his country and come to America when Venjix attacked. His parents were killed in the attack, and so were his sisters. He had anger issues, but could be nice when he wanted to. It took very little to set him off, though. Luke was nineteen, and he had white skin with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Luke wore dark jeans, a black leather jacket, and black tennis shoes. "Your hair is a mess, Ari," Luke pointed out, as he put some toast in the toaster.

"He's right, you know," Dr. K said, walking into the kitchen. "The back of your hair is sticking up, and the sides are...well..."

"What are you talking about," Ariana asked, instantly panicking. She put a hand on her head and ran it through her hair, and they were right. "My hair..." she whined.

She mumbled a series of swear words in French, before Luke cut in and said, "You worry too much. No one's looking at your hair, Ari. Besides, if you pulled your hair back or put your helmet on, no one would notice."

Everyone gasped. "You've done it now," Richard muttered.

"You're a help, Luke," Ariana mumbled. "Now I'm depressed." Ariana sighed, as she got up from the table and walked out. Wind quickly ran after her friend, and the guys all looked at Luke.

"What did I do," Luke asked as he held his hands up defensively.

"You have no clue about a teenage girl's heart," Sim said, as he tossed his now finished apple in the trash. "Go after her."

"Why? All I did was cheer her up; there's no reason for her to be all moody about it," Luke complained.

"Wrong," Richard pointed out, and Dr. K nodded. "Girls' feelings are complicated."

"It took a while for my boyfriend to figure that much out," Dr. K commented.

Everyone nodded before the words Dr. K said registered in their heads. "BOYFRIEND," they all shouted.

Dr. K raised an eyebrow. "I do have a life, you know," she said.

"We're sorry," Sim said, "but the thought of you with a-"

"Dr. K," a voice called out, as a boy who was a little bit taller than Dr. K came out from her lab. He wore a green T-shirt and black pants with black shoes, and had slightly ruffled brown hair.

"Ziggy," she said, as she ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. Looks were exchanged between the guys, before they turned back to the twosome.

"Are these the new recruits," Ziggy asked, sizing up the group.

"Two aren't here right now; Luke," Dr. K pointed to the boy in question, "doesn't seem to understand a woman's heart. Guys, meet Ziggy Grover, and Richard, meet your predecessor."

"You...you..." Richard was dumbstruck. Ziggy Grover? His predecessor? He couldn't help but stare in awe as the first words out of his mouth were, "He's your boyfriend?"

"Back to the point. Go after her, Luke," Sim ordered. He was just about to start yelling at Luke before Luke finally took the hint and ran out of the base.

* * *

><p>Ariana sighed as she and Wind trash talked the other boys. The two were in a park not too far from the base. Ariana used a variety of French words to describe Luke, such as 'merde tête,' 'imbécile,' and 'il est stupide.' Once the Ariana switched to English and talked about how boys really didn't know anything, Luke ran up. "Ari," he called out. Ariana quickly looked up, and then asked Wind to go back to the base, which she did, reluctantly.<p>

"What do you want, Luke," she sighed.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he apologized. "Please cheer up."

Ariana shook her head. "You were right," she said. Luke raised an eyebrow, and Ariana continued, "Why bother dressing up in front of all of you? Let's face it; I'm never going to look perfect in front of you. I might as well just save it for a boyfriend who thinks I'm cute."

"Damn, not you, too," Luke muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course not."

"Really? Listen, if you ever get a boyfriend, talk to me first. I'll..." Luke's words to Ariana were quickly drowned out by a beautiful music that wasn't too far away. Luke walked around Ariana so that he was behind her, but his back was facing her, and she walked off, following the sound. Luke finally noticed that Ariana was gone when he finished talking.

Ariana, meanwhile, had found the source of the sound. "C'est très beau," she whispered to herself, as she saw the source of the sound. A man with glasses, short, light brown hair, tan skin, and a black suit was playing classical music on an acoustic guitar. Luke finally caught up with her, and was about to yell, when he saw the guitarist. He stood a few feet away from Ariana, as the two listened.

Suddenly, the sound vanished. The guitarist tried to play a little more, but no sound came out of his instrument. "Qu'est ce que," he muttered, as he stared at his guitar.

"He speaks French," Ariana gasped.

A attack bot spontaneously came out from behind the bushes, and it looked to be made entirely out of speakers. It had a radio for a head, and the kind of speakers you'd use for a surround sound system for arms. It had a microphone for a weapon. "Your beautiful music is now becoming destructive sound waves for my use," the monster shouted. "Go! Speakers!"

"Look out," Ariana shouted, quickly running to the guitarist and pushing him out of the way of the sound. The two fell to the ground with a _thud!_ and Luke covered his ears. "Est-vous ça va," Ariana asked the guitarist in her native language, as she got up.

The guitarist raised an eyebrow, before he asked, "Oui, mais..."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle this," Ariana replied, switching to English as she got to her feet. She got her Cell Shift Morpher out, and took out her Engine Cell. "RPM, get in gear!" Within a matter of seconds, she became the RPM Red Ranger, and Luke became the RPM Black Ranger.

"An operator," the guitarist gasped.

"Return his music! Now," Ariana shouted.

Ariana and Luke's fight against the attack bot quickly got underway, but he was too strong, and they were tossed aside like rag dolls in a matter of seconds. They were a few yards away from the attack bot when he shouted, "There is no need for beautiful music!" He quickly sent out destructive sound waves from his speakers, and Ariana and Luke tried to cover their ears, but were prevented from doing so by their helmets.

"Holy crap," Richard gasped, as he, along with Bart, Sim, Wind, and Kendall saw the scene in front of them.

"You all right, Ari," Wind asked, as she helped the red operator to her feet. Ariana nodded. The other rangers who had arrived were already transformed. Kendall and Sim helped Luke to his feet. "Sim, show them what you brought with you!"

"Wh-oh, yeah," Sim remembered, as he took something out from the pocket where he kept his Nitro Blaster.

"Earplugs," Luke said. "Good thinking, Sim!" The rangers took off their helmets, put the earplugs in, and when the attack bot sent more sound waves their way, it wasn't effective.

"Yes," Ariana shouted. "We're okay! Let's use our Nitro Blasters-"

It was too late. One, the other rangers couldn't hear Ariana, and two, the monster took that chance to get away. However, when he went away, the a light flew back into the man's guitar. The man looked at the guitar, and played a few chords. Sound came out of it! He smiled. "Dammit," Bart mumbled. "He got away." He disengaged his transformation and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you haven't seen Ari anywhere, have you," Luke asked Wind the next day. It was mid-afternoon, and there wasn't any bot activity, so the Rangers had a day off. Luke and Wind were helping Dr. K and Ziggy out in the lab.<p>

"Ari...oh, yeah! She went out. A bit more dressed up than usual," Wind replied.

"More dressed up than usual," Richard asked, coming into the lab. He was quickly followed by Ziggy.

"That's probably a date," Ziggy commented. "Remember our first date, K?"

"OK, that does it. I'm getting out of here before it gets too mushy for me," Luke said, but before he walked out, he asked, "Wait...a date? With who?"

"She didn't say. All she said was that the guy spoke French and played guitar and-" Wind answered.

"That guitar guy," Luke shouted.

"She is a girl, you know," Wind sighed, as she twirled her hair. "Let her date. I think she said she was at the park."

"That's not okay," Luke shouted, storming out of the lab and walking outside.

Luke sighed to himself, as he took his iPod out of his pocket and put it on shuffle. Some song by Skillet came on, and he blasted it through his headphones. He walked on, and the only sound that he heard was the music blasting in his ears.

When he finally arrived at the park, he gasped. Ariana was there, and so was that guitar guy. He took off his headphones, paused his music, and hid behind a tree. Ariana and the guitar guy were having a picnic under a tree. However, they were both speaking rapid-fire French, so Luke couldn't understand a word that either person was saying.

After a few minutes, the two finally switched to English, and Luke just had to try to hear what they were saying. "Do you like it," the guitar guy asked Ari. He had a thick French accent that mirrored Ariana's.

"Like it," Luke mused. "What the fuck..."

"Oui, mon ami. Very much," Ariana answered. "You are very good. Your English is good, too."

"I must admit, I am surprised. I didn't think I was any good."

"You are wonderful, mon ami. You mustn't underestimate your abilities."

"You're a dweeb, you know that," Wind asked, coming up behind Luke and smacking him across the back of the head.

"Ow," Luke shouted, quickly calling attention to them. "You bitch; I swear to-"

"What's going...Luke? Wind," Ariana asked, taking in the scene in front of her. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Ariana, who is this," the guitar guy asked, as he walked up to her.

She sighed, "They're other operators. That's Luke, the black series operator, and Wind, the silver series operator. And this is Jacques. And Luke and Wind were just leaving. Weren't you?"

Luke sighed. What the heck did he ever do? He could feel his anger building, and next thing he knew, he was shouting, "Fine! Go off with him, we don't need you on the team!"

"Luke-" Wind tried to intervene.

"Shut up, Wind! She's in the way. Useless as a Red Series Operator. Not to mention a leader. We don't need you. Go off with him!"

"But-" Ariana was about to argue, before she muttered a series of swear words in French. Luke stormed off, and Wind ran after him.

Ariana sighed, and her Cell Shift chose that precise moment to ring. "Hold on a sec," she told Jacques. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ari, the speaker attack bot. It's back. And it brought a friend," Richard said.

"On my way," Ariana replied. "Au revoir, Jacques, mon ami."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Ariana long to find the speaker bot. After all, no one except for the speaker bot had the capability of blasting sound waves that could do enough damage to cause explosions and throw cars into the air. She could already see her fellow operators struggling against the bot, even with earplugs! The sound waves were just too powerful! All the other operators lost their transformations as a result of too much damage. "Guys," Ariana shouted, running up to them.<p>

"Ari," everyone asked.

"What the hell are you doing here," Luke shouted.

"Shut up! You can't hear, vrai," Ariana shouted back. She got out her Cell Shift Morpher and quickly morphed into the RPM Red Series Operator. She got out her Street Saber, and just when the bot blasted sound waves, she ducked, and crawled under, towards the monster's feet. She slashed at the bot's feet with her Street Saber, stunning him, and shutting off the sound.

"No way," Bart gasped. He was impressed. How had Ariana managed to figure that out?

"Street Saber Strike," Ariana shouted, as she quickly finished off the monster. It exploded, and that was it. "That's weird," Ariana mused. "Don't these things usually get bigger?"

"I don't know," Sim said, "but how did you beat the powered up sound waves? They were much stronger than before."

"Mon ami, Jacques, told me," Ariana said, removing her helmet.

"Mon ami," Luke asked, as he, too, took off his helmet.

"Mon ami means 'my friend.' Anyway, Jacques is a musician with incredibly sharp ears. He noticed something when the attack bot first struck town. No sound came from the speakers at the bot's feet."

"So wait," Luke said. "Was that all that that picnic was? Just talking? What about that whole 'boyfriend' thing?"

"Agaçant," Ariana replied, rolling her eyes. "Boyfriend or no boyfriend, I'm staying with you guys."

"But I heard you say that you liked it!"

"I was talking about his music. He thought he wasn't any good, and I told him he shouldn't underestimate his abilities. He's a great musician."

"B-b-but," Luke was at a loss for words.

Ariana laughed. "So silly. Let's go-" All of the operators' Cell Shifts rang.

"Rangers, get back to the base. We just got imports of a new kind of technology," Dr. K ordered, before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"How much longer til we can wreak havoc on the humans? I can't take being stuck in this stupid lab much longer," Venjix complained. Somehow, he finally<p>

"Be patient, boss," a man said. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, had albino-white skin, stubbly light brown hair, unnaturally blue eyes, and was lean with a bony build. He wore a dark jumpsuit. "Our time will come. Those Rangers won't know what hit them. Besides, I don't like being locked up here, either. However, we can't do anything about it til more upgrades are produced."

"Which will take..."

"Anywhere from a few days to a few weeks."

"Daniel-"

The man's eyes turned red. "NEVER," he growled, "call me that. That isn't my name. My name is RAUL. Daniel...Daniel hasn't been my name for nine years. And I want to keep it that way."

Venjix, for the first time in years, was terrified. RAUL...Daniel...whatever he wanted to call himself, clearly wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Was Venjix being...threatened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...new technology...what could this possibly be? ****It feels great to finally upload this chapter...anyway, here are the translations for the bits of French and Cantonese (threw that in there for you Dark Immortal Faerie, so let me know if I spelled something wrong). I know that this chapter isn't entirely original, but once the rangers get their zords, they will be. Speaking of Zords...I'm holding a contest for megazord designs and names! Here's what you do: you know the Zords from RPM...just design a megazord! That's it! I need a detailed description and a name.**

**French: Je suis fatigué (I'm tired), Amusant (amusing), merde tête (shit head), imbécile (imbecile), il est stupide (he is stupid), c'est très beau (it's beautiful), qu'est ce que (what the...), Est-vous ça va (are you all right), oui mais (yes, but), oui (yes), mon ami (my friend), au revoir (goodbye), Agaçant (annoying)**

**R&R, and more original stuff on the way! ~kanna-chan**


End file.
